Surrender to Hot Dog
by Lisea18
Summary: Hot dog aren't always what they are supposed to be... Kiba/Sasuke


Title: Surrender to Hot Dog  
>Author: Lisea18<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm making no money from writing this<br>Pairing: KibaSasuke

A big thanks to my Beta r3b3liousr3b3l who gently agreed to check this and underwent crazy unsecured author rambling… lol

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Surrender to Hot Dog

Kiba gave the guy his change and watched him walk away munching on his hot dog with a happy expression. This was only a part-time job until he found something better, but he still enjoyed seeing just how much his clients loved his Hot Dog. He was a culinary student after all, even if right now it wasn't obvious.

He lightly tossed a sausage to Akamaru who was here as a guard dog; a nice way to prevent idiots from trying to steal easy money. He had trained his dog well enough that he didn't have a problem with the meat smell under his nose all day long, and he also attracted customers since they came over to pet him.

It was almost time to close his stand and go back home and Kiba wiped his hands on his apron and started cleaning his hot dog stand. He was almost done and had already put away the sauces when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hey there sexy," he greeted, smiling toothily at his client.

This guy was a bastard, but a very handsome one, always in an impeccable suit. He was here every day ever since Kiba had been hired and ever since Kiba had made innuendoes to get himself in the man's pants. He was gay for sure, he was just too pretty and that spiked hairstyle was too much work for any straight man. And it was so convenient to know he lived right in front of Kiba's usual spot.

"A Hot dog with mayonnaise please," requested Sasuke.

It had taken Kiba a month to get his name and he didn't get why Sasuke kept telling him his order, he always had the same exact thing every single day. He took the bread and watched as Sasuke signaled Akamaru to sit, a slight smile gracing the serious features as the dog did so. Akamaru had taken a liking to Sasuke almost immediately and it had been mutual as soon as Sasuke had seen how well trained he was.

"So how was your day Sa-su-ke?" purred Kiba, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hn."

"Ah, that dull? Ya sure you don't want pepper or something to change it up a bit?"

"Hn."

"Habits will kill you one day," admonished Kiba, "how about you and me in your apartment on the bed?" he suggested, his voice a low rumble.

Sasuke looked up from Akamaru and glared at him, straightening he flicked some invisible dust from his suit.

"You dog," snorted Sasuke, rebuking him as usual.

A white finger tapped on Kiba's stand in a show of impatience at not already having his hot dog ready. Looking around quickly, Kiba grinned widely when he noticed no one was in sight. Chuckling already, he stepped out of his stand.

"Sorry sir, we are out of hot dogs," he apologized, "but we have another sort of hot dog," he bragged as he lifted his apron.

He had put his dick between the hot dog buns and was now presenting it proudly to Sasuke, laughing his ass off at the lifted eyebrow he got in return.

"Aren't I a hot dog?" chuckled Kiba, "get it?" he added before his smile dropped as a scary smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face.

In the blink of an eye he was shoved against his stand, hands behind his back and a familiar click he had learnt to recognize due to cops movies reasonated as he was cuffed.

"I'm arresting you for public indecency," announced Sasuke in a voice that sent shivers down to Kiba's toes.

"Heh? What?" protested Kiba, "you didn't read me my rights! You're going against the law!" he started to argue, struggling, torn between being worried and turned on.

Akamaru was looking at them as if not totally understanding the situation but visibly taking Sasuke's side since he hadn't reacted to Kiba being handcuffed. So much for a loyal guard dog.

"You have the right… to remain pleasured, to ascend to new heights of ecstasy, to surrender your inhibitions and let carnal bliss take over…" (1) whispered Sasuke into his ear, giving a tentative nip on the shell of it.

"Kinky," groaned Kiba, now definitely hard, the apron that had fallen back on his family jewels doing nothing to hide it.

"Fuck me into the mattress and we will see if I set you free," murmured Sasuke, dragging Kiba away toward his apartment.

"Hey, you will never want to let me go, sexy," bragged Kiba, earning a hit at the base of his skull, "I can't wait to put my sausage between your white buns," added Kiba in a snicker before yelping loudly as Sasuke viciously elbowed him.

Oooo End oooO

(1) Quote from The Cop by Sasha White (I only read the summary but it made me laugh so hard I had to use it XD)

Just a plot bunny that started munching on me so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
